Hazeleyes Remembers
by Leapingriver
Summary: Hazeleyes the current medicine cat of thunderclan remebers in a dream of how he came into thunderclan. Starclan grants him the sight to see what he didn't see;the death of his father,Cinderstars thoughts before he was brought to the clan. He sees how all the events lead to how he lives now and that it was no mistake, that he belongs in Thunderclan. plz comment, tips are appreciate
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Cinderstar- slender, dappled, fluffy gray tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, soft fur, and a long, sleek, bushy tail

**Deputy:** Smalltail- small light ginger tom with green eyes and white ears and a short tail

**Medicinecats: **Pinefur- aged light brown tom with recurring illness

**Apprentice:** Lightningpaw- bright golden furred tom

**Warriors:**

Fuzzfoot- older gray tom, with fuzzy tufts of fur sticking out from between his claws

Pricklepelt- brownish tom with 3 white paws and a white dappled tail

Lichenfur- light gray she-cat, with softer shades of gray on her belly, chest and paws

Lightleap- small white she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes

Brackenclaw- rust colored tom, with unique markings

**Apprentice:** Thrushpaw

Gracefoot- light brown with softer brown colored pawed, amber eyed, and pale white smudges around her muzzle and eyes

Snowfeather- pure white she-cat with one blue, and one green eye

Redfoot- large white tom, with big solid red feet

**Apprentice**: Shrewpaw

Softstep- dapple grey and white she-cat with brown eyes and fuzzy white feet

Toadstep- heavy black-and-white tom

Ferntail- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sunspots- pale yellow tom, with darker smudges

Leapingriver- golden brown she –cat with white paws and tail-tip and piercing green eyes

**Apprentice-** Mosspaw

Grassfur- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw- sleek-furred, pale gray-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Shrewpaw- light brown she-cat with light gray paws

Thrushpaw- dark brown tom with thin creamy brown stripes running over his body

**Queens: **

Willowheart- light gray tabby she-cat

**Kits:** Longkit- pale cream tom with long whiskers, black stripes, and amber eyes

Nightbreeze- black she-cat, with blue eyes, expecting Fuzzfoot's kits

**Elders:**

Brightheart- blue eyed she-cat with thick, soft white fur with ginger patches along her back and tail

Cloudtail- fluffy snowy-white tom with thick, long fur, and round blue eyes

Jayfeather- small mottled gray tabby tom with a scar running down one side and blind, brilliant, clear, blue eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Reedstar- slender black tom with small, neat ears, dark grey eyes, and a scar running partially down his belly

**Deputy:** Otterspots- long-haired gray tom with brown spots

**Medicinecat:** Smallstream- small pale silver she-cat with a dark gray and brown spotted pelt

**Warriors:**

Ivyshimmer- snowy white she cat with brown eyes

Leafsnow- ginger tabby tom with white splotches

Redfeather- white she–cat with red wisps of fur that resemble feathers

Clovereyes- gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Kestrelpool- brown tom with black flecks and water blue eyes

Shallowleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Deerfall- light brown she-cat with darker brown paws and legs

Waddlefern- large cream colored tom with green eyes

Copperstripe- dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw- silvery gray tom with gray eyes

Petalpaw: white she–cat with pinkish markings and green eyes

Duckpaw- very pale cream tom with amber eyes

Heronpaw: long legged cream-brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Queens:**

Lilystem- creamy brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Elders:**

Greyberry- pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Gorsestar- dark brown tom with nicked ears and yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Hollowfur- skinny reddish brown tom with hazel eyes

**Medicinecat:** Redspots- big white tom with red patches of fur, and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Sagefog- gray she–cat with lighter gray ears, tail tip and around her eyes and muzzle

Orangegaze- large but very lean, light brown, almost red, tabby tom with penetrating orange eyes

Thistleheart- long-haired white she–cat with thorn-sharp claws and blue-green eyes

Rabbitsmoke- gray tom with darker feet and tail

Swallowtail- dark gray she–cat with brown

Roughcloud-a stone gray she–cat with gray-blue eyes

Snowmoon- white tom with gray specks

Roseshine- pinkish-orange she–cat

Squirrelhaze- pale ginger tom with dark ginger ears and feet

Heathertail- slender, light brown tabby she–cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes

Swifttalon- black tom with white patches

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she–cat with blue eyes

Boulderfur- large, pale gray tom

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw- soot gray tabby tom

Snailpaw- brown she–cat with white swirls

Eaglepaw- tawny tom with cream paws and tail tip

**Elders:**

Flakepaw (Mino) - black tom with hazel eyes, a white blaze across his shoulders chest and underbelly (former clan cat raised as a kittypet)

Rabbitleaf- brownish orange tabby she–cat with light amber eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Blackstar- black tom with white feet

**Deputy: **Cherrystep- a red she–cat with fire red paws

**Medicinecat: **Tawnyfoot- tortoiseshell tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Owlfur- tawny brown tom with large amber eyes

Heavyflame- heavyset gray tom with ginger flecks

Mistear- tan colored she-cat with light gray ears and muzzle

Raventalon- white tom with black ears and black patches on the back of his paws

Darkleap- large brown tom with black legs

Dapplemoon- dark silvery gray she–cat with darker gray speckles on her back

Flamingsun- long limed ginger tom

Volewhisker- skinny brown she–cat

Brackenclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Palepaw- night black tom with very pale amber eyes

Spottedpaw- dark gray tom with darker black patches

Nettlepaw- gray she–cat with brown stripes running down her side

Strongpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and an unusually large jaw

Foxpaw- brown she–cat with amber eyes and a bushy red tail


	2. Rain, the pounding rain

Hi everybody :), so yeah I've noticed that im posting my stories backwards. Like i have this very HUGE plotline but im just to lazy to write it but I'll try. so this is T because there is a death and violence, but don't worry it's more like a b***h "how could you" slap. so yeah my character is the medicine cat and I wrote about him first cuz he's just flippen awesome. his personality and attitude are just great(at least I think so :B) Think of him like a combination of graystripe and his awesome epicness, ravenpaws shy, quiet demeanor, and cinderpelts wisdom beyond her years thing. so yeah he's just a combination of awesome. btw this is my order of the medicine cats after the series - Jayfeather, Pinefur, Lightningstrike, and Hazeleyes.

*EDIT* ok, apparently i need to clarify. Hazeleyes is the current medicine cat of TC, his mentor has just died like a month ago, and he's just feeling very depressed since he and his mentor were really close. The story that is happening are his memories playing out in a dream. but lets just say SC is letting him see other things as well, such as the camp before he arrived and the pov of other cats. so he's getting an all around view of his life, which is why there are multiple POV's. ok enjoy :)

* * *

Hazeleyes Memories

Hazeleyes couldn't help but sighing as he lay down on his nest in the medicine den. It was already a full moon since his mentor, Lightningstrike, died. He couldn't believe he had gone through a whole moon with the responsibility as the sole medicine cat. "Why?" he wondered again like so many other nights, "why, did you have to leave? I miss you so much" As he closed his eyes to sleep, he couldn't stop the small stream of tears that came from his eyes.

That's when the flood of memories hit him:

Lightningstrike telling him that he was meant to be a medicine cat.

Him treating his first injured cat alone.

When his leader lost a life at his paws.

His siblings playing together, then, then they left: to be with their mother's clan. Only him and Daisyeyes were left, then, then she was gone too.  
The last memory he had; a tiny kit–five kits- pressed against their mother for warmth. Unbeknownst to him, that last memory was going to haunt his dreams that whole night.

Rain; the pounding rain. Although he didn't have a name for this sound, this was the first thing Hazeleyes heard when his ears unsealed. It was a nice sound, soothing; he liked it. The nest sound he heard however wasn't as pleasant –it was the coughing of his brother next to him. He tried to scoot away from the harsh sound when he heard an even louder cough. His eyes opened, and at first he thought they really hadn't because it was still so dark. Gradually his eyes adjusted to the gloominess and he located the sound of the cough: a larger cat –his mother. He stared at her, she was big and even as a young kit he knew –he knew, she was his mother, she would protect him. His mother suddenly looked at him; "You have your fathers eyes" he blinked at her. "I'll name you for your eyes, my precious hazelkit" she touched her nose to his but she quickly pulled away to cough. He was growing tired, he slept. He awoke, only to find the den empty; he jerked his head up and looked around wildly. Where was his mother? He shivered and sneezed, it was so cold without her body to keep them warm. He snuggled closer to his brother, even though he hated the sound of his coughing; at least it was still raining.

He must have dozed off, because the next time he woke up he saw a strange pair of eyes looking –staring- at him and his siblings.

* * *

oooooh, cliffhanger :). don't worry i'll try to get the next chapter out fast :) funfact: so the reason i named him hazeleyes is because i noticed that no warriors had that name that so im like i shall make a name with hazel in it. it took 4ever to find a name that fit, so i finally settled with Hazeleyes. as you can guess his eyes are supposed to be hazel (like my minino's RIP). he's supposed to be a VERY light cream with brown (hazelnut colored) splotches. In case you where wondering Lightningstrike has an electric golden pelt, he's kin with Lionblaze so that should give you an implication as to what color is pelt is.


	3. The Eyes

Hey again. so yeah i wrote this pretty fast, maybe two hours. ik they're still kinda short, dont worry they'll get longer :), anyway, enjoy

* * *

He was scared, and he started to tremble. Thunder boomed outside, and the rain came down harder; and those eyes crept closer. He had to hide, he had to. He had to! Even during his short time alive, he had memorized his mother's eye color; a soft rich brown. But these eyes, they were a color he had never seen before. A color, which he found out later was called green, so sharp and penetrating, they were the opposite of his mother's comforting gaze. As they crept even closer he did only what came naturally to him; and that was to defend himself. He hissed at the eyes –they backed away, but came back again. Then the eyes spoke, "you poor kits, what are you doing here alone. I'll take you someplace safe" she crooned. Hazelkit relaxed a little, the voice was soft and gentle –like his mothers. Slowly he saw the outline of a beautiful she-cat; now that he saw what she was her eyes weren't as scary, in fact now they looked like the most beautiful eyes ever. But the next thing she did caught him completely off guard: she bent towards him, and picked him up! He yowled for his mother and squirmed until finally she dropped him. "I guess I won't be taking you first" the she-cat said sternly. He saw her pick up one of his brothers and start to carry him away. "No" he thought, "bring him back" he tried to scream, but his voice caught in his throat. "I have to protect my other siblings he thought" and he sat down in front of his siblings; still defenseless, deaf, and blind. She came back and he tried to growl at her, but she ignored him and picked up his second brother.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the she-cat had run through the rain trying to get back to camp with the little bundle in her jaws when suddenly a small blur hurtled towards her and smacked into her chest. "Omph" cried out both cats. "Mosspaw, you should watch where you're going" she scolded her appretntice. "I'm sorry Leapingriver I was just in a rush to find y-… is that a kit!" the apprentice suddenly cried out? Leapingriver looked down at the poor kit that had been flung from her jaws when Mosspaw crashed into her. "Yes it is. I found him and the others over in that foxhole. I was bringing them to the camp". "Others?" Mosspaw cried out, "How many where there?" "There are four more, here" she said handing the kit to Mosspaw, "Take him back to the clan and get help, I want to get these kits somewhere warm before they catch anything." Mosspaw gathered the kit in her jaws and raced away as fast as she could in the slick rain soaked forest, with one thought on her mind the whole way back to camp "What will Cinderstar think when I bring back a rain soaked kit instead of Leapingriver?"

* * *

aah, so Cinderheart is now finally the leader of Thunderclan, dont even ask, yes Lionblaze and Cinderstar where mates and had kits. But i had to.. "get rid of" the POT & the OTS charecters cuz then they'd get all tangled in my story so yeah, this is what happened: Lionblaze is dead(lets just say old age), and Jayfeather is an elder. And Cinderstar has like 4 more lives left so yeah :)  
P.S Squirrelflight was never leader in my mind, niether was Brambleclaw. in my story he died on the way to recieving his nine lives and then starclan went all send message to Jay saying Cinderheart should be the new leader.


	4. Cinderstars Dilemma

Yay! chapter 3 is done, wohoo. srry it took a while, but i wanted to be full of information and stuff but also be interesting. so yeah a little tweaking here and there and i think its pretty interesting :) Ok so this chapter is about Cinderstar, and she will state the condition of the clan and what not. SO please read, enjoy and most importantly comment! tell me if i get to boring, or if u want a bit more action whatever, i mean i have the story all planned out but i can tweak it a bit to make it more interesting. Coming up in chap 4 is the kits rescue, and Hazeleyes introduction to Thunderclan and we find out who the mysterious mother is. im pretty anyone with half a brain already guessed that they are clan cats. so enough of me talking, READ! and comment!

Disclaimer: i do not own Warriors or any of the original charectors from the series. I only own my OC and my plotline thank you very much. rated T for the next few chapters.

* * *

Cinderstar sat underneath the ledge of the highrock. She gratefully looked up at the foliage that grew from the fallen tree, but as she did sadness engulfed her. The same tree that now provided shelter and stronger walls for the nursery and dens was what had killed Longtail and stopped Briarlight from becoming a warrior. She sighed, Briarlight had died the past leaf bare, and it was strange to not see her anymore, dragging herself to the freshkill pile, or playing with the kits. Thinking about kits she couldn't help frowning; there was only one kit, 3 apprentices, and no expecting queens. And Longkit was only 3 moons old, and two of the apprentice's mentors told her this morning that they were ready for their assessments. That would mean that there would only be one apprentice and by the time Longkit was an apprentice… well they'd find of a solution. That's why she wanted to speak to Leapingriver. Leapingriver was a good mentor, maybe too good, she sped through an apprentices training and have a warrior ready apprentice in half the time as others. And the miraculous thing was; the apprentices didn't seem fazed by her quick training, they didn't get confused or forget her lessons, and they were all strong fighters. Cinderstar sighed; she was going to ask Leapingriver to slow down Mosspaw's training, she needed Mosspaw to stay an apprentice long enough for Longkit to  
be an apprentice. It was the only way to balance it out, or else she was going to have to have warriors do apprentice duties and she felt that was unfair, but  
if worse came to worse that was how it was going to be.

She sat up straighter; she could just smell Mosspaw coming back. But something was wrong; she didn't smell Leapingriver with him, and she smelled somethingelse… something, not Thunderclan. Suddenly Mosspaw burst through the tunnel, soaking wet with something in his jaws, and it wasn't freshkill. Cinderstar and her deputy, Smalltail, rushed to him. "Leapingriver found this!" and Mosspaw pushed the wet bundle towards them, and jumped up, "she said to bring help! She said there were more down by this foxhole or something" Cinderstar looked at the wet kit, could Starclan have given them these kits? "No" she thought, "wherever Leapingriver had gotten these kits, they had a mother and they would give them back" but for now the kit was cold and he sounded sick, perhaps they could care for them for a while until they found his mother. "Take him to Pinefur and Lightningpaw, they'll take care of him for now" She watched Mosspaw take the kit to the medicine den, then come racing out. By then Prickepelt had walked by and noticed the racing apprentice, he asked, "Still looking for Leapingriver?"when Mosspaw hesitated he scathingly said, "Starclan knows what trouble she's getting herself into, she's just an overgrown apprentice" he snarled. He followed Mosspaw to Cinderstar, "Where is she?" he asked. "You don't have to constantly know where she is you know. She's a grown cat and can take care of herself", she retorted. Cinderstar wanted to go find Leapingriver as badly as Pricklepelt did, but she realized she was going to have some trouble satisfying her brother with an answer. Finally she caved in "Come with us and you'll find out" she sighed. Turning to Mosspaw she asked, "Do you remember where she is?" Mosspaw nodded and led them out the tunnel into the raining forest. Pricklepelt followed the apprentice and his leader, "Oh, Starclan, what has she done this time?" he thought, "I promised I'd keep her safe, but how am I supposed to do that when she goes off and disappears in this weather?"

* * *

Note: SOOOO, what'd you think? theres going to be a lot more action going on in the next chap. so hey since i need a few more names for this to be a clan a have a little contest heehee, ok so do you remember Hazeleyes mother? yeah her, comment and post what clan you think she's from. First hmmm, lets make it, 15-20 people to comment and get it right can comment their warrior name and I will use it for my story :). If you have a clan preference for where you want your warrior to be in comment them also, unless i get like 19 people who all want to be in Thunderclan then it comes in a first come first serve fassion. k, bye till next time :).


	5. Double Trouble

_Hi guys, so i know i haven't posted a new chapter as fast as i would've liked, but here you go. i talked with a couple of friends, they helped with the editing and character development :) they're real great people and you should check them out. i'll put their names on the bottom :)_  
_so last its been brought to my attention that the plot line might be too fast and too many new OC, well to kinda correct that, i think im going to make a new story, and each chapter will have important OC's back stories, and maybe a few achievements that they accomplished. Like maybe how they earned their warrior name or maybe just some funny stuff :)  
anyway, you guys came to enjoy the story, not me talking lol so read, enjoy, rate and review :)_

* * *

**Leapingriver's POV:**

After Leapingriver had handed the kit to her apprentice she had gone back to tunnel to get another one. As she got closer to the entrance something caught her eye; a cat? Yes, but, "Oh no" she whispered. It was a she cat, and she was dead. She walked towards the body; the rain had washed away almost all her scent, but there was enough to tell that she wasn't a rouge. Barely noticeable; the sweet scent of milk, and the bitter scent of sickness. Leapingriver wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of fox, and then noticed the clumps of russet color fur in the she cats extended claws. She had died protecting her kits; a sick cat was just no match against a fox. The rain was coming down harder; a squelching sound suddenly alerted Leapingriver to something. The dirt around the tunnel: It was collapsing. The kits!

* * *

**Hazelkit's POV:**

Hazelkit didn't know what to do; he was scared and now some brown slimy stuff was falling from the "sky"! "Mother!" he screamed. He heard someone coming back down into the den. He felt a rush of relief, finally his mother was back and now she would make that other cat give back his brother. Hazelkit rushed forward to greet her, but was shocked to see, not his mother, but that other cat. He jumped back and growled. The she-cat was frantic, and covered in the brown sticky stuff. Then she lowered her head towards him and pleaded, "Please, I'm trying to help you. The tunnel is collapsing, and I need to get your siblings out. I'm not here to hurt you"

Hazelkit stared at her, what should he do? Should he let this cat take him and his siblings? What if his mother came back and they weren't there. No, he couldn't bear that; he couldn't bear to think of the sorrow his mother would endure if she couldn't find her kits.

The she-cat seemed to read his thoughts, "She –she isn't coming for you" she said her voice breaking, and with that she whirled around and grabbed two of his brothers in her jaw and ran out. Hazelkit was horrified, why did that cat say that mother wasn't coming back? Of course she was. She was their mother... right? Right then a giant glob of mud landed on his head and interrupted his thoughts. Frightened, he looked around for his sister. _Where is she_, then he saw her; almost completely covered in mud. He walked over and crouched next to her and tried to clean it off her, but his tongue was dry and the "stuff" was already hardening. "I'll keep you safe" Hazelkit whispered into her ear. Her only response was a small whimper and a shiver. He curled around her; trying to warm her.

* * *

ok, so i tried harder not to fling too much stuff at you guys, so tell me if i did a good job :). right time to give acknowledgements:  
the amazing people who helped my writing and helped edit :D are:  
xFallenSkyx - epic giver of names, and awesome at fanfictions, thx :)  
Petalsplash - awesome moral supporter :) thx  
Hollyleaf the Wolfblood - one of the best helpers everywhere :), she helped the story become more interesting, gave suggestions and tips on how fast and how slow a scene should go. she was like my director haha thx :)  
Stickstar Leader of Boundclan - first person to actually lend a hand to help :), she helped construct the allegiances, and helped come up with awesome descriptions for the characters. thx :)

Thank-you all, of you for helping make this story about 20% cooler :). oh and I know I said I'd name which clan the mother is from, but not enough people guessed, so I guess I'll be holding that back one-two more chapters. srry :/


End file.
